darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Brita
Brita is a Contractor and member of the Evening Primrose organization. Brita's cover was as a secretary in the American embassy in Japan. Appearance Brita has long blonde hair in a bun with bangs and blue eyes. She wears purple nail polish and purple lipstick.The Black Contractor, Episode 21 Personality Brita seems to have grown accustomed to the inevitable nudity caused by the use of her ability to the point of preference. Abilities while fulfilling her obeisance by kissing him.]] Teleportation: Her ability is to teleport herself and anyone she is in contact with; however, any clothing, tools, or weapons are left behind. :Obeisance: Brita's remuneration is to kiss other people, which she often combines into one convenient act when teleporting others. Part in the Story The Black Contractor detain Robert Schroeder.]] Brita uses her ability to enter PANDORA and kidnap the researcher Robert Schroeder for the EPR, bringing him to the basement of the American embassy where she leaves him in the care of Wei Zhijun. While performing her duties as a member of the embassy staff, Harris Vernom tells her about the visit of the Japanese police and their concerns over a possible bombing of the embassy. goes over to her and tries to put her at ease, but she brushes him off and goes to deliver some documents. Instead, she goes to the chamber where Dr. Schroeder is being kept and informs Wei that the police believe that EPR is targeting the embassy. Wei and her both claim that Amber had not given any such orders and Brita concludes that it is a ruse by the Syndicate to gain entry to the embassy. They both express concern that he may not be the real Schroeder. Wei plays her a recording of Robert explain the Saturn Ring and asks her if it is enough to warrant a meeting with Amber. Brita tells him that they should wait instead, as if he is the real Robert Schroeder, they will stop at nothing to enter the embassy. .]] When Wei leaves the embassy to fight Hei, she follows him and admonishes Wei for leaving Schroeder unguarded. She teleports Wei away from the fight, pausing to kiss Hei's mask before vanishing from the battlefield herself. When she returns to the embassy, she finds November 11 waiting there. She is surprised to discover him and says that it has been some time since they last crossed paths. November requests a meeting with Amber, which Brita says is what Amber wishes as well. She then teleports both November and Robert out of the embassy basement. Brita is present when November and Amber discuss the situation and at Amber's direction, she brings Robert in to participate in the conversation. She listens quietly as Robert explains the Saturn Ring plan. Afterward, she reports that Hei has entered the building and asks Amber for orders. While Wei fights Hei again, she interferes in their fight telling him that he is supposed to keep Hei busy and that is all. She tries to attack Hei, but is just barely able to dodge his counterattack. Hei gets away and manages to stop Amber from escaping. Brita looks on as they two talk and Hei's power resonates with the Meteor Fragment Amber is carrying.The Black Contractor, Episode 22 .]] Brita teleports Amagiri to the Saturn Ring as they attempt to destroy the particle accelerator. However, they are ambushed by Mai Kashiwagi, who burns both of them to death. Fortunately for her, Amber rescues them by rewinding time to the moment they entered the room. Although Amagiri notices the timeshift, Brita does not. Amagiri succeeds in destroying the particle accelerator after knocking Mai out. However, she regains consciousness and attempts to burn the two to death again. Brita escapes by teleportation, reappearing in a truck carrying the EPR's Doll network. Shortly afterwards a rocket is launched at the truck, destroying it.The Black Contractor, Episode 24 She was present along with other deceased characters in a vision experienced by Hei just as the Saturn Ring was activated.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters